


High on You

by planbvessel (toastedhazelnut)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastedhazelnut/pseuds/planbvessel
Summary: It was Valentine’s Day. Lucifer didn’t concern himself with holidays—they were silly at best and pointless for the most part, but now he had Nick to think about.





	High on You

It was Valentine’s Day. Lucifer didn’t concern himself with holidays—they were silly at best and pointless for the most part, but now he had Nick to think about. Nick was a human so even a fool could guess he participated in these festivities. The question was: did he expect Lucifer to take part in this yearly celebration as well?

He simply wanted to shrug it off. Today was like any other day to him, yet he found himself troubled. Lucifer feared he would upset Nick; although he never brought up Valentine’s Day so there was a chance he cared about it just as much as Lucifer did. He could ask, but he didn’t want to seem unknowledgeable. Lucifer was working himself up over a trivial holiday—a day devoted to love. He definitely wouldn’t call himself romantic. He showed Nick he cared the best he could. Was it enough? Of course, it was enough. Of course, it was . . . 

Lucifer looked at the various candy lining the shelves, the horribly phrased cards, and stuffed animals. Why would Nick need any of this? He kept changing his mind, conflicted. Nick knew he couldn’t change Lucifer; Nick shouldn’t expect him to give in and spoil him with senseless gifts. Humans were such foolish creatures, creating idiotic days that didn’t matter in the end. But Nick was human, and Lucifer liked him—a lot. As far as he was concerned, Nick was the only human he cared for. Nick was his, and that was the way it was supposed to be.

Unable to make up his mind, Lucifer grabbed a few boxes of chocolates, and a couple bouquets of flowers among other things. If he was going to give Nick a gift, he was only going to buy the best. He just didn’t know what the best was in human terms. Juggling the heart shaped boxes in his hands, he walked to the counter, waiting as the cashier rang up and bagged his items before he paid.

Creating what he wanted was easier to do, but Nick didn’t want to rely on Lucifer’s powers—he had to make everything more difficult. Exiting the shop, Lucifer realized he just willingly walked into a store and made a purchase. Perhaps Nick had changed him, but Lucifer simply wanted to make Nick as happy as he made him.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this between 2011-2012. Tempted to edit it, but posting it untouched for now. Should I write a sequel from Nick's point of view? I hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think. Thank you for reading!


End file.
